James Hsu
|level =12 |derived =Hit Points: 175 |tag skills = |edid =ColonelHsu |baseid = |refid = |footer = Hsu without his beret }} Colonel James Hsu is the commanding officer at Camp McCarran in 2281. He commands all NCR Army operations in the Mojave as well as the base itself. Background Colonel James Hsu is a senior officer in the New California Republic Army in 2281, commanding NCR operations in the Mojave Desert from his headquarters at Camp McCarran.Colonel Moore's dialogue: "I command the garrison here at the dam, yes, but Colonel Hsu over at McCarran is technically in charge of the area's forces." He is level-headed and soft-spoken, maintaining a calm demeanor despite recognizing the many problems plaguing his command, believing his behavior to be a necessary part of being a leader and the only real response to circumstances beyond one's control.Colonel Hsu's dialogue: "Calm is what you have to be when people look to you. And it's all you can be when things are out of your hands." Hsu knows how to use force to solve problems, but prefers diplomacy whenever possible, as opposed to his counterpart, the hawkish Colonel Cassandra Moore. Ambassador Dennis Crocker recognizes this and appreciates it, preferring to turn to Hsu over Moore in a tense situation where diplomacy might still be possible.Ambassador Crocker's dialogue: "I'd suggest you speak to Colonel Hsu over at Camp McCarran. He's much more level-headed about this sort of thing." Hsu displays considerable understanding of the political and military situation in the Mojave, recognizing the difficulties the NCR faces. He cares a great deal about his soldiers and Rangers put under his command and works steadily to better their situation. His combination of high competence and dedication with a great deal of modesty has made him well-liked by his men, drawing the ire of General Oliver, who may see him as an up-and-coming rival. Craig Boone speaks highly of the colonel, and remarks that if it weren't for General Oliver's interference, Hsu would have already been a general by 2281.Craig Boone's dialogue: "When he looked at you, you could see he understood. After some of the things we'd seen, that meant something. What I heard, he'd be a general right now if Oliver didn't know the president." Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * I Put a Spell on You: Colonel Hsu is suspicious and thinks that there might be a spy in Camp McCarran. * Kings' Gambit: Go to Colonel Hsu and tell him about the situation in Freeside. He will tell you to offer the King support from the NCR. * Bounty Killer: Hsu talks about how bad the Fiends are and mentions their leader, Motor-Runner, who's living in Vault 3. Kill him, take his helmet and bring it back to Colonel Hsu for your reward. * Rest and Resupply: After gaining a "liked" reputation with the NCR, Hsu will give you the key to the NCR Ranger safehouse. * Silus Treatment: Offer your services in making captured Caesar's Legion officer Silus talk. Inventory Notes * In dialogue originally intended to be heard after the Second Battle of Hoover Dam but still available in-game while the battle is going on, Colonel Cassandra Moore says that upon learning of the NCR's success in the Mojave, her superiors first turned to Hsu since he was in command of operations in the area, but he denied having anything to do with the victory. As a result of his modesty, Hsu got passed over for promotion and Moore was promoted to brigadier general instead.Colonel Moore's dialogue: "The brass was particularly surprised by the lack of domestic threats in the area. They were prepared to spend months pacifying known troublemakers. When they found those threats absent, they turned to the man in charge of the area, but Hsu being Hsu, he denied having anything to do with it. So now the men have to answer to Brigadier General Moore, and both they and I have you to thank for it." * Despite the two of them being the same military rank, Colonel Hsu has more authority than Colonel Moore as he is commander of all NCR Army operations in the Mojave Desert. Appearances Colonel James Hsu appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Gallery 7 of Hearts.jpg|Collector's Edition playing card Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Collector's Edition playing card characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR characters Category:New California Republic Army characters Category:Camp McCarran characters de:James Hsu es:James Hsu fr:James Hsu pl:James Hsu ru:Полковник Джеймс Шу uk:Полковник Джеймс Шу